


Bay Window Productions Announcements

by BayWindowProductions (musicspirit20)



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bisexual Character, Choose Your Own Genre, Choose Your Own Ratings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Filming, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Headcanon Accepted, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Character, Rilaya, Screenplay/Script Format, Smut, Trans Character, Useless Lesbians, Website: Bay Window Productions, fan film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicspirit20/pseuds/BayWindowProductions
Summary: This book is for any and all announcements regarding Bay Window Productions - an Independent film sharing website that is dedicated to making romantic fan films/webseries about Rilaya! Our mission is to provide proper onscreen representation for the avid LGBTQ audience of Girl Meets World, who didn't get to receive it while the show was still on the air!For more information, visit our website at leximoulaison.wixsite.com/baywindowproductions
Relationships: Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hey there, Fandom! ☺️

My name is Lex, and I am the Founder of a fan film company called Bay Window Productions.

Previously, our company's content creation was limited to just me and my local team - but as of today, we have decided to expand that content creation on the Bay Window Productions site to any and all Rilaya shippers out there! That’s right - if you sign up for a Bay Window Productions membership today, you and your friends can make a Rilaya fan film and upload it to the website for others to watch with no hoops to jump through whatsoever!

It doesn’t matter how good or crappy the quality is or how long/short you make your film; if you want to make a Rilaya fan film or series for others to watch without submitting it to us first, you now can - just like with regular fanfiction sites like this one! All you really need is some inspiration and a team of like-minded people to collaborate with!

Happy filming! ☺️

~Lex Moulaison, Founder


	2. Survey - Responding to Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you know of any potential ways to respond to/prevent abuse on fan film sets through the website? Fill out the new survey to let us know!

Hello, Rilaya Fandom!

I’ve been thinking about possible ways I could help respond to or prevent abuse on the sets of fan films uploaded to our site/forum. I’ve been told by friends and family that smaller projects are not a huge problem in this regard, but I really don’t want anyone to get hurt while making one of these films. Because yes, the website may operate similarly to written fanfiction sites, but there are still real people interacting and working together in the real world to create these films/series - and I never want to turn a blind eye to any possible abuse that could be going on behind the scenes.

So, I’ve put together this little survey so you guys can inform me on the best ways you think we could respond to any form of abuse on BWP film teams in the future.

Thank you,  
~Lex Moulaison  
Founder, Bay Window Productions

[https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScW003cf9-PYWRaWmvub2f1beA8vt2pwUXpNnJSYEygRfBfSQ/viewform](Hello,%20Rilaya%20Fandom!%20%20I%E2%80%99ve%20been%20thinking%20about%20possible%20ways%20I%20could%20help%20respond%20to%20or%20prevent%20abuse%20on%20the%20sets%20of%20fan%20films%20uploaded%20to%20our%20site/forum.%20I%E2%80%99ve%20been%20told%20by%20friends%20and%20family%20that%20smaller%20projects%20are%20not%20a%20huge%20problem%20in%20this%20regard,%20but%20I%20really%20don%E2%80%99t%20want%20anyone%20to%20get%20hurt%20while%20making%20one%20of%20these%20films.%20Because%20yes,%20the%20website%20may%20operate%20similarly%20to%20written%20fanfiction%20sites,%20but%20there%20are%20still%20real%20people%20interacting%20and%20working%20together%20in%20the%20real%20world%20to%20create%20these%20films/series%20-%20and%20I%20never%20want%20to%20turn%20a%20blind%20eye%20to%20any%20possible%20abuse%20that%20could%20be%20going%20on%20behind%20the%20scenes.%20%20So,%20I%E2%80%99ve%20put%20together%20this%20little%20survey%20so%20you%20guys%20can%20inform%20me%20on%20the%20best%20ways%20you%20think%20we%20could%20respond%20to%20any%20form%20of%20abuse%20within%20BWP%20film%20teams%20in%20the%20future.%20%20Thank%20you,%20~Lex%20Moulaison%20Founder,%20Bay%20Window%20Productions%20%20https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScW003cf9-PYWRaWmvub2f1beA8vt2pwUXpNnJSYEygRfBfSQ/viewform)


End file.
